


Found

by TooLittleStorys



Category: EastEnders (TV)
Genre: M/M, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-24
Updated: 2020-07-24
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:20:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25476019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TooLittleStorys/pseuds/TooLittleStorys
Summary: One intrigued and one stubborn find who really owes Phil Mitchell money.On an adventure finding a little more about one another along the way.
Relationships: Callum "Halfway" Highway/Ben Mitchell
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9
Collections: Ballum Big Bang 2020





	Found

**Author's Note:**

> Hello,  
> This piece of work includes MILD SWEARING.  
> and is apart of the Ballum Big Bang 2020
> 
> I have done nothing like this before so slightly nervous but please do enjoy what i have created and go share some love on tumblr to the artist's work @that-crazy-shark-lady

"Hello how can I help?" 

I had landed a job with the Carters in the Queen Vic not that long before they sold it over to the Mitchells. I didn't really get why people were angry and annoyed with Phil and Sharon running the place they seemed an alright couple. Phil was quite scary Sharon had a soft motherly instinct to people who haven't done wrong especially who haven't got on a wrong side of the Mitchell family. That wasn't on my agenda to do.

The guy in front of me eyed me up and down smirking as they wandered back upwards to look me in the eyes. "Yes, yes you can definitely help me."

"Long time no see. Phil aint here think he has a meeting in the arches. He may need your help." Shirley stood against me smiling him and he greeted her back with the same warmth. He stood up from where he was perched and sauntered out of the closest door.

"And who was that?"

"Someone who you don't want to get mixed in with and I promise you that." she had suddenly turned cold. She could be a cold and scary woman I knew that when my dad had just decided to come down to visit when Stewart had told him where we were. It was an awful day I had introduced Whitney to him, and a bunch of sexual remarks is all what flowed from him and nasty name called expertly placed thinking we wouldn't notice. But Shirley had hated him since I was young supposedly the way he was and my mother too.  
"anyway, come on we need to set up we can’t have a party with no balloons. Is the food done?"

We had started to put everything up the food was long done ready and certain bunting was wanted to be placed with balloons tied around chairs and stuck on walls it had looked like a unicorn had come round had too many drinks and you know the rest. The colours varied from pink to purple and some silver lurking as well but what hit me the most was the pungent smell of rubber; the way it loomed everywhere especially when you squeaked it and pulled on it hard enough.

"Is this even right? Linda hasn't complained at us yet and she has wandered around." I asked simply; it was a week until the move and they weren’t going far just up the road a little but still gonna be weird without them here

"Ah, just leave it ill just blame you anyway." Shirley laughed as she walked back to the bar to collect the rubbish up. It was weird how much they had welcomed me in, the carters. The scary part now was just how long will I have this job. And will I need to find a place to live.

I pushed those thoughts away and decided I needed to do something before my shift started. I clambered up to the room I was staying and gathered clothes to go for a jog in. I changed and used the back door to slide out. It had been a couple of months since I was laid from the army. I won’t lie but the first weeks weren’t the greatest for my fitness, but I needed to do something and having a jog around the square was nice and surprisingly peaceful. Stayin on one place wasn’t something I got used to even from a young age the continuous moving of houses to places the army had sent us.  
I took the long route round. I like the longer way; you are surrounded by the art that was graffitied along the hidden walls with group tags and various names that were there in whatever year it was. I never stopped to read them some of them were either painted over of faded away with age it really gave Walford some characteristics like who really knew what JBM was or is it LBN no one really knew but it was a part of history. This side round the back way was much dodgier that the lighter side to albert square where the sketchy deals passed amongst one another but was a quick walk to the busy train station where a group of commuters tumbled out and family’s hustled kids into the right direction.  
So again, I glanced at the whole square in a beautiful mid-day glow that conjured overall. I never got how people hated where they were even amid closed shops and broken windows boarded up with any plaster board they had spare. The corroded foundations had stories. The weeds growing out of the stained grounds that my feet pounded against had great names walk across.  
But there was always a surprise around every corner. I had run in my usual direction to avoid the obstacles that I knew stood there proudly. Caught in the whole haze of it all the next minute I was up right then flat faced with a body beneath me.

"Well, Hello." 

The figure underneath me laughed as I was frozen still lying on top of this man. His blue eyes burned into mine as he looked me up and down with a smirk that laid stuck on his lips. I didn’t know what overcame me, but my heart quickened, and I felt my body gain in heat. My hands against his head started to sweat. It was the guy from the pub that Shirley knew, and I never really looked at his face before but up close it was different more handsome. My anxiousness rose and rose quite even more as I was thinking of a plan to get up off this man in this paralyzed state

"Daddy! Come on!" A small voice boomed behind me as I scrambled up to my feet brushing off the dirt off my knees and palms. I held out a hand to this unknown character and he gladly took it, but I couldn't stop staring and it seemed nor could he. He surprisingly looked like someone.

“Daddy I wanna play in the park. Daddy!”

And then he was gone in a flash, ripped away from my view.

I ran quickly back to the pub and snuck again through the back door. I was shaking and the illness in my stomach was flourishing into butterflies. I was feeling like a stereotypical teenage girl who has seen their crush walk passed. I frowned but why was I feeling like this to him. Before I could run up the stair’s mick had caught me and stopped me.

"Hey mate... Ya alright. Ya don’t seem well. Ya look like a ghost," he slightly chuckled at me as he found a joke in what he was saying while, I placed a hand to my face which was worryingly hot. I knew what it was embarrassment with the fear if I saw the man again. 

"Nah I’m alri-." 

I started to be forced up the stairs where Mrs C was standing in the kitchen making some tea. I was forced in and pushed onto a chair that was turned out form the rest of the neatly tucked in chairs. She turned and cocked up an eyebrow at us two as she had been interrupted by two hooligans not saying a word.

"What do you want?"

"Does he look ill? I don’t think he should work, and we should get someone in?" Mick rambled on as Mrs C stood and inspected. Well I was scared but not ill and she agreed stating not wanting to get the customers ill. So, I agreed, and it gets me out of my shift.

"its fine I won’t let her up the stairs to bother you. Well I don’t think she will bothe-" Mick had started to say as I stood up letting Mrs C back into her chair. I nodded knowing she wouldn’t come up anyway. There was nothing to hash out anyway we were both pleasant enough to each other but sometimes there was tension.

"its fine I know ya are looking out for me and I get that. I’m gonna have a bath then go to bed if that is okay?"

"That is more than fine." Mrs C had said as she had gently shooed me out of the doors and slowly shut the kitchen door so I couldn’t hear what was going on. I felt bad that I played along with the illness; well less played along more sat as like normal people spoke around me as if I was inviable to the naked eye.

I took it. Why not.

He was back. I could feel him worming back to the forefront of my mind. The way he smirked at me as if he had a euphemism for everything like nothing he thought of was innocent, but his eyes were young. What am I thinking how this doe eyed man could be so vulgar? Or was it all just me. It was probably less than five minutes I’ve spoken to him, but he is plaguing every corner of my mind.

I knew what it was. It was clear. I was just lonely; no friends in this place just small acquittances and people I may call family, but do they call me. I should have just worked myself out to forget this town wasn't as much home as I had forced it; the way many people had moulded with it I stuck out like a sore thumb. Could the carters leaving help my leave as well?

************

"What the. Tina! Get your bloody shit off of the stairs." shouts had become more frequent as moving day was only around the corner and I was going to stay and help pay some sort of rent with tina and Shirley who were staying put but that plan had crumbled as tina was going to France to see an ex-girlfriend while Shirley said and by quote I aint sharing a place with halfwit ill find somewhere else which has now left me with multiple papers and printed out offers of different placed in and around Walford to where I could still travel in and out and still work before looking for a new job.

“Ahh house hunting I see, I could talk to the new owners and see if a deal could be made for you to be able to keep a room here,” a voice broke me from out of my haze of just staring blankly at the white pages below my arm. It was that mystery man again. I had seen him floating around the square just doing noting my seemed to be busy quite a lot.

“No, I really do need to get a place of my own. They do seem nice, but Phil seems awfully scary and may have fucked up any chance anyway.” I laughed at the recalling of the infamous time I tried to socialise with the customers as it seemed I wasn’t being a strong enough bar man and had sung 500 miles by the proclaimers to Phil Mitchell.

“you did what?” he laughed back at me “then what did he say? No one has gone that far to be honest.”

“nothing tina pulled me away quickly and guided me to the other end. At that time, I didn’t really know the man I thought he would be sociable.”

“trust me when I say he has never in his life been a sociable person. Nan used to say it all the time.”

“oh, so you’re quite close then? Family wise I mean.”

He started to laugh as if I had missed the biggest joke going around or I was a seriously good comedian and had played this facade for so long. He continued though doubled over the bar huffing to catch any breath he could. Then stopped and looked me. My expression must had given away my truth and that I wasn’t as funny as much as he had just laughed.

“Ben, here to help or to annoy?” Shirley shouted as she pulled out a huge smile again throwing something at his head; what to have been a shirt much too big for him as I now know his name is Ben.

“you know me Shirl I just annoy. When I have I ever helped?” He laughed back showing a huge smile warming up his face contrasting the smirk that had seemed to be glued there. He had a nice smile.

“little ben would have been jumping at the chance to help out if he could put his special wittle show tunes on and be tap dancing around.” She has strutted closer to him while pinching his face causing rays of laughter beam through the pub door, his daughter had caught the end of the speech and started to poke fun at ben.

“Daddy liked show tunes. Daddy liked show tunes. Daddy like show tunes.” She chanted as to see if she could conduct some sort of spirit to help her on her annoyance to her dad. He got close to her and started to mimic her then playfully swing her around causing a squeal to erupt. It had all ended and she had been banished back to her mum and he would catch up.

“the offer still stands though. I can talk to the boss and arrange if you need to and can’t find anywhere. I can get through the hard shell he’s got.”

“callum by the way. I’m callum.”

“Ben.”

He held up his phone to Shirley at the same time hers hand pinged and the smug grew back onto his face and I got back to looking again. Flipping pages upon pages until we had officially opened for the day.

“Hey mate, urm we don’t have anyone else bar, you know, to work today so it will be just the both of you.” It was pretty much dead during the day especially on a Wednesday. Not many people went out on a Wednesday well not to a pub anyway so we wouldn’t be treading over each other’s feet so we should be fine. I hoped.

Daytime in a flash turned to night the same routine in and out not a glimmer of new and what could possibly get him out of this repeat into nothing. She was standing down one end of the bar while I took the top end and worked a system that wasn’t spoken between both, but it was just known. Many people said not to stay friends with your ex, but we were good mates. Well I thought we were. 

The empty stools and the faint hum of the music that oozed out of the speakers was deafening me so much that it started to make me itch. It was unconfutable and what made it worse he had come along. Lee and I were alright mates and we still thought we were briefly until the events rose. 

“Thought anymore about what I said? You won’t have to leave.” Ben surprised me as I had my head placed against the bar in despair. I was frankly fed up. “what’s up?” he asked bending down to my eye level. I dismissed him and stood to see how much emptier it was and when it should be busy.

“I think ill just leave. I wouldn’t have enough money to rent out anywhere but ill find somewhere else. I’m used to moving so that won’t bother me. But it’s kind of you.” I told him the truth there wasn’t much for me here. Well not much just nothing. Ben looked behind me as did I until and saw who he had been looking at. Whitney was looing over at us standing by lee and nodded a hello towards him. I wanted this day to end already. 

“Ya two got a past?” I nodded.

“Do something bad?” I shrugged it was bad, but it was inevitable.

He seemed to be doing calculations in his head. Glancing back and forward between us. “Knowing Whitney Dean. She cheated didn’t she?” I turned I didn’t want it to be the talk of the town. I just said it didn’t work out I didn’t want to seem like the poor kid who had just got cheated on. That wasn’t how I wanted to be seen.

“Well you see here I have this small job; a little task you see, and I need some help. If you want to meet me in the arches around 11.30 ish I think I may be able to help you out.” His smirk grew again as he tapped on the side and walked out.

Four hours. He had given me four hours to make up my mind whether I wanted to help him with his task. How do I know I can trust him? Shirley has scarily said not to trust him, and he never seems to get the warmest welcomes. But there was this thing about him that I couldn’t stop thinking about. I was drawn much closer to his mysterious manner and that tight leather coat he wears that really emphasizes him and his ambiance. I could just start fresh right and have a new life new friends find where I belong. There were much cheaper places than Walford.

Why was I walking? It was as if my mind and my body had separated and I couldn’t stop what I was doing. Why was I doing this? Who even is ben? That was all I knew he had a daughter and a girlfriend maybe or was she his wife and that he knows everyone here somehow. No connections to how and no one really seems to want to tell. Like if you say his name three times he’s gonna haunt you. This was ridiculous; ridiculous! I was early as well not super early, but I was not late. I had it drilled in me not to be late always quite early, but this isn’t the place I wanted to be but here I was. Standing at 11.27 outside the arches where ben was going to be.

I knocked on the door; nothing happened. I banged a little harder he may start to be preparing whatever he had planned. So, I waited. It had started to rain as the wind picked up. Maybe this was the sign the universe had been trying to give me all along he wasn’t here clearly it had been way over ten minutes since I had been sitting out here and it was getting heavier and colder by the second but I thought I would wait a little longer.

It was pissing it down heavy and I stood snug against the door where there was a slim of shelter underneath the light, but it wasn’t much use.

“Hey sorry mate, Lexi wouldn’t sleep until I read her a story again.” He turned the corner as I had just planned to leave. Had I missed the universes plan and it was now thrown out the window. “Ya hadn’t been out here long right?” 

“No not long. Only about 30 minutes.”

“Oh, shit get in quickly.” He ushered me in the dark and slightly dindgey repair shop. He turned on the heater and then the lights showing now our red splodges from the cold cling onto our faces. “I don’t have any spare clothes but there is an overall if you want to change from the cold clothes?” I contemplated it but I didn’t know how long we would be there for.  
I accepted his offer and he said I could change behind the car if I wanted to. There was that invitation just to do it in front of him. Was that a flirt? Was I supposed to flirt back? He had a girlfriend right? No?

I had changed into what must have been his overalls that had his name sewn in and seemed to be the cleanest of the others that were hung up. It fit alright but came up quite short on the legs and arms. I had been told I was quite tall, but this just showed perspective. He sat down at a desk and brought a chair round as I was changing.

“so, this is where you work?” I asked surprisingly wanting to know more about ben.

“Yeah you could say that. I am the manager of it as it was passed down to me. Well mainly out of pity but hey; that isn’t why we are here is it.” He was quick to dismiss and pull out pages filled of notes and coloured annotations from it. And passed a few over.

Give where credit is due there was a lot of thought and time put in theses pages details ranging from the basics to the minute details to descriptions of places and specifically what part and what rubbish was near his feet. Wait. I re read it again trying to push my delight of how detailed it was.

“So, you are telling me you want to find this guy? And what does he have may I ask? And why do you need my help?”

“Yeah, Steve Walters is the man I am looking for and not just me loads of people are. He has done some despicable things yeah, but I need the guy who knows more than the other people know. His name keeps popping up and I can’t seem to find him.” He spoke with so much passion and drive you could see it eliminating out of him.

“so why are you a manager of a car fixer if you have so much passion? Why not this as a career?”

“way too much heavy past. Im not especially the fan favourite especially with the police.” He shrugged and turned the page in my hands showing a ring that bed his fore finger on his left hand. I was taken back he was so forward with his actions but was married. He had a wife and daughter but there was something that drew me here.  
“His name is john H something. Couldn’t find much just different surnames but john was the most common out of them all. He hasn’t payed up yet and he needs to, or I get it and so does my old man.” He spoke quite harsh and affirmative making me notice the way he changed about talking to family. His family seemed quite important to him.

“so why me? Why do you need me? You must have other people who would jump at the chance to help ya, right?”

“do you see a que being formed? I clearly don’t have any fan letters do i? if not mate then leave it bugger off I don’t need someone that bad. I can do it on my own.” He snatched the papers out of my hand and placed them all back together. I could see how I had annoyed him, but it all felt unsafe. He pushed passed me knocking me to one side in the char as he opened the doors to the cold outside. I pulled my wet jacket over his overalls and gathered my wet clothes in a bundle and held them close, so I didn’t drop them. I was just over the doorway and I turned to speak but was faced with the heavy blue door in my face. I didn’t need to help him I don’t know him. Just some guy thinking he knew me. 

As I power walked back to the Vic, it had gone passed midnight I hadn’t picked up my key. Shit. Oh no this wasn’t supposed to happen, and I clearly didn’t think we would be that long just a quick pop out not to be locked out. I did the worst thing I knocked on the door forgetting I had a phone to text no I decided to knock on the door like some lunatic. The universe had cursed me as it started to rain harder and with some force and the pavement had turned into some sort of magic show with the street lights bouncing back blooming like a flower on a warm summers afternoon; sadly it wasn’t warm the then dry overalls clung to me begging for warmth.

I turned on my phone and rang one person who wouldn’t shout. Tina.

I was too scared of the others. Mick would probably not shout but nor would he wake up but calling him would wake up Linda causing the shouting and the look. I couldn’t help but shudder the look I had been given may of times from almost burning the kitchen down and breaking a few glasses some full some empty and then there is Shirley. Shirley was how would you put it? Scary? Most definitely but I feel there would be a smidge more violence too and I was too cold to be getting bruises and you can’t wake her up a lot of the time.  
As they say like mother like son.  
“and where were you mister?” she laughed as she opened the back door and I slid inside placing my hands on the warm radiator burning to touch but worth it for the heat.

“out with a mate. He wanted a favour.”

“was the favour to change your clothes?”

Oh yeah. I was still in bens overalls well she didn’t know that all she saw was brown trousers that were more like small quarter length and a bundle of clothes in my hands.

“No, I got wet and changed okay.”

“Yep. Sure.” She laughed as she snuck back up. Now I had a lot to do; debate weather or not to help, find somewhere to live soon enough and to stop tina from spreading false rumours about me. Always something to deal with here on albert square.  


************

It had been two days and that bloody man wasn’t off my mind. He had sewn every inch of his smirk onto my brain haunting me. He had come in the day after we had our meeting and walked past me and sat with jay. Jay had been a good enough pal we spoke when he came in and spoke about his relationship with some girl. I had no good advice, but Shirley did. Just fucking leave her. You’re worth more than some skank those were her word then it went into a conversation of is she or not a slag and passed relationships to who I didn’t know.

Two days of mulling it around had just caused headaches that just caused more laziness in solving my problems. I could find a cheap house somewhere. Didn’t have to be in London right? It was all useless.

I saw bens who I assume wife walk in and greet me with a smile “Hey, got something strong?” She chuckled at her joke quite innocently ordered a double vodka and coke.

“hard day?” I ask as she chuckled as smiled again while swigging down half of the glass.

“Ahh you could say. Family can be a struggle especially little Lexi.”

“Lexi?” 

“Yeah, my daughter she is a wonderful little girl only eight but I tell ya I wish I waited like ben is a good father but by god are they alike,” she laughed again but le last one was more of a if I don’t laugh tears might start flowing.

“aren’t you married to ben?” I asked without really thinking. I stuttered trying to find the right words to get my self out of this horrid situation.

“what made you think that?” she cocked her head to the right in confusion and I tried to find the answer in her face but nothing not a clue. She must be an excellent poker player.

“you have a daughter together and he wears a ring on his left fore finger.” I’ve dug myself much deeper, “I’m sorry for prying into your relationships I shouldn’t…”

“its alright and no we aren’t but I now get the questions. But he doesn’t bat that way if you get what I mean.” That little laugh escaped her again, but I was too confused what she said batted for the other team? What that he is…

“Gay. Ben is gay that is the reason we aren’t together. Well even if he wasn’t gay there is way more reasons I wouldn’t be with that man as much as I love him. Im good.” She had turned sour at her compliment but here I was right deep in the hole I had dug out. “is there a reason?”

“no no reason at all.” I scurried down the other end of the bar and continued to do what I was paid to do; serve the customers.

It stayed on the fore front of my mind and didn’t leave. He made the flirtatious remarks at me to want me. No? I had seen hm before the introduction I assume from over hearing conversations it was his return back like some knight who had slain a dragon and as the group dwindled he had flirted with quite a few men who strolled in and I didn’t see it. Why when was I drawn into his eyes. Fuck me not again.

It was drawing to the end of my shift and I had been quite lucky as I had been able to grab a morning shift without Shirley fining out and scaring you to swap with her. Her and tracy had this scary persona that made you concave in and gave up any secret and morning shift. Well I was someone who easily folds in like a deck chair. It was awful.

It was almost half two and I need a decent cup of coffee at Kathys café. Not saying what we had here at the Vic was bad, but I assure you it is bad. It wasn’t just the taste but as mick told me it was cheap and who ever really is in desperate for a coffee in a pub will drink anything and I couldn’t fault the logic in his smart but disgustingly tasted plan.

“A large latte please.” I was in heaven well not the perfect heaven but right now it was close enough with the warm smells holding me in a tight hug and the homely colours that splashed across almost every surface brought me more in.

“have a seat dear. Ill bring it over for ya.” Kathy was always nice and warm compared to her son Ian who was much colder whenever he worked. It was become rarer to see him, but it didn’t stop me.

I scanned the whole café for a seat where I wouldn’t interrupted with my newspaper and book. I was suggested the book that followed quite closely on the killings and investigation of jack the ripper. I hadn’t read much but it was starting off strong. Something caught in the corner of my eye that I couldn’t stop looking at. Ben. Ben who had been riddled my mind at any moment it possibly could.

As he was bowled over staring intensely at his fingers, I walked up to him just to see he was clawing at his nails that had quite badly been pained a hot pink; one finger had paint down to his first knuckle. I couldn’t help but smile at him.

“need any help?” I asked and he looked up with his big blue eyes and that infamous smirk he wore quite generously around.

“You can help me alright.” I sat and brushed it all of this wasn’t the time to have feeling coursing trough my body.

“not really do you need help getting that off?” I sat and pointed at his pink nails that where scratched around the edges leaving an irregular pink circle in the middle where a lot more nails were over covered.

“peeling and scratching isn’t helping. I don’t know what this girl put on my nails, but she said it comes of easily as her mum got it off easy for her.”

“she would have with nail varnish remover.”

“pardon?” I sat staring at him quizzingly. I wasn’t a knowable person and I knew how to get nail varnish off. 

“you must use acetone for car paints, no?”

“No, sadly we are a just motor fixer not some art studio as well. So where can I get remover?” 

“from the shops. Where else?” I said sarcastically as Kathy came over with my drink. I thanked her and took a sip enjoying every drop of it. She held bens hands and started to laugh. Not only laugh a little but almost hunched over in laughs.

“what has that daughter done now?”  
“this is not funny,” he had caught me laughing a little too at Kathy’s reaction

“oh, honey it is really funny. Just wait till your dad sees these hands. I would love to see his reaction.”

“you better not tell him. Lexi did this I was forced to have this done to me or more money I would owe her piggy bank.”

“Ah, ben, you were the same at that age. Callum you see here this man in front of you used to plead for me to play show tuned. Endless. Mum, mum please play funny again. No wonder Lexi is like that. She is a double of you.” I laughed a little harder, so it was true. Ben was a lover of showtunes and quite hard it seemed.

“Mum, not in front of a new guy. People don’t need to know my history and embarrassing moments of childhood.”

“Well Mr Mitchell, that isn’t the worst thing you have done…” I felt like it was now my job to cut her off.

“Hey, Kathy sorry is it possible to have a cup of water and quite a lot of napkins please.” She laughed her way to and from our table tucked in the corner by the window. I saw him blush as I pulled out my almost full hands sanitiser. I wasn’t a huge germaphobe but it nice to have it especially being on the tubes of London you could catch more than a sweet stuck hand and just nice to have non sticky hands and not to stand in an extremely long que for the bathroom at the station just to wash your hands. Just an example.

“and what is this for?” he asked looking at the array of items in front.

“I know that hand sanitiser can help remove nail varnish as well as ink from a table or something and I’m using the tissues to get it off.”

“and the water?”

“I forgot to order it and I seem I may need it after this.” I held out my had ready to take his in my large palm.

“wait you’re gonna clean my nails?” 

“well do you want to walk with pink nails. As it seems the moment she gets a break your mother is texting your dad.” He went pale and shoved his hand into mine quite forcefully. 

You could tell he worked as you could see the small gashes along his index finger and scars that laid not only in his palms but on the back of the hand too. The way the freckled formed in small groups on his hands too. It seemed that if you delicately attached them up it would make a pretty picture. I had to snap quickly out of my haze, and I poured a little on a napkin and stared to smudge it into his thumb.

I started on his right hand and it was silence as ben sat there bewildered at my actions and It was a struggle, but it was slowly coming off. “so how do you know about this then? Ya don’t seem like the kind of fella who would go around painting their nails.”

I chuckled, “well I did have a 12-year-old niece once and I was like her little glamor doll who mostly got all of the looks instead of the actual doll that was bought for her. It was a guy I was good mates with who told me as I had to leave for.” I hesitated not many here in Walford knew I was in the army. It was a scary moment of my time and not what I needed to be reliving right now as it came clear I was squeezing his hand a little harder than I probably should.

“em yeah anyway, he showed me how to get it off with hand sanitiser.” I shook my head to try and keep my head sane. “Kathy said you’re a Mitchell. Is that how you could get me a good deal?” I smirked towards him. This time it was me who was doing the smirks, I know they weren’t as good as what he had done but I can say that I did try.

“yep. Guilty. I was Phil Mitchells first born. The biggest disappointment.” Stopped and looked up at him and saw that he was watching my movements as I slowly scrubbed quite violently against his nail to only leave a faint pink smudge that will fade. 

I followed his gaze and looked at where it had laid. I hadn’t noticed he had his ring off and what was underneath wasn’t what I expected. It was a slim scar with what only seemed to be a permanent red ring that stood beside it.

“I’ll help ya, with finding this dude I mean. Or who ever it is.” I coughed out like it was what I was supposed to say. I put a pile of the dirty tissues.  
“Dad!” A loud voice bellowed as bens face lightened up with joy at seeing his daughter. He slid her on to his lap as she looked around at the pink coloured tissues and slight stain that shon brightly on the table. “Dad. Why did you take off your pretty nails? I did them so well this morning.”

“Darling, it’s done not did.” He poked her nose, “and because I don’t think pink is my colour, hey Callum?”

I was brought now into the conversation. I didn’t know who to side with? I stammered out an answer, “I think it might suit ya, did you give it a chance?” I was quite quiet too

“Ha dad! Pink is a good colour.” Her smile grew as Lola called her back over. She hugged her dad as she ran towards the door but not before blowing a kiss to her Nan.

As he slipped on his ring, he tapped the table. “Okay if you are sure come to the arches tonight.” He stood up and pushed a number in front of me and started to walk out.

“Wait. What time?” I spun quite quickly in my chair to only to see him continue to walk. This gut feeling had sunken deep within me like it was all a bad idea and living outside of London was much more of a better idea. I traced where now I assume his phone number was scratched into a pink stained tissue. I hadn’t noticed him writing it.

I never noticed how irregular the ceiling was, small lumps and bumps caressed the surface in a protest of not moving. I felt the same. My bed had gotten much more comfortable the longer I laid here. I could smell the fresh smell of the clean sheets that welcomed me even more.

I tossed my body across to the side to grab my phone from the side draw. I had added his number into my phone. That was one step but now what do I do. I’ve been told to stay away from him. He seems to gain people’s attention as if they had something to say or to ask but just couldn’t; or too scared to.

Giggling erupted from outside my door. I knew who it was. I knew it was petty to be annoyed with her. She was happy and it wasn’t a violent break up or a bad one. I am happy for her somewhere within me, but I couldn’t express it without the hurt overpowering all my emotions.

I made my mind up.

Callum: Okay, so what time  
-21.36

I had done it. Was this me just agreeing to do what this man had asked me to do; but I got a shiver of excitement. Nothing did happen in Walford it was slightly boring and felt like a pit stop for a lot of people before they moved on with their lives. I stared at Bens overalls that had took over the space of at the foot of my bed, so I didn’t misplace them.

Ben M: 11.45?  
-22.28.  
  
“Okay, repeat all of that again.” Before I left I had picked up a thicker coat and my key so I didn’t have to awake Tina again and possibly the whole house at a chance it may happen and that wasn’t a conversation I wanted to have. 

“So. I don’t know who he is but there is a blur of an awful picture that was sent. He owes a guy that has my dad involved. He doesn’t want me involved but he can’t get himself out of it.”

“How do you know it’s a man?” 

“Pardon?”

I stared at him as he turned to fully face me and inspected my face to make sure I knew what I had just said. Did I need to retreat? But it didn’t look male or female it was just a figure.

“Okay I don’t know who it is. But I don’t know any woman who would want to mess with this guy or get involved. There was a call interacting where they would be just out Walford at a relative’s house.” I nodded. There wasn’t much to it he had the basics but not anything groundbreaking. Yet.

We sat in silence as he gathered up his notes and various other things. “If it’s Phil’s fault why isn’t he helping?” I don’t think again I should have asked so personal question. He twiddled with his ring that I now knew was to hide. He hid his small scar away and what ever happened it just came to comfort for him.

“I’m a disappointment to him. I wasn’t right never really fit in what his idea of a perfect son would be. I did bad things but…” he coughed and stood zipping up his coat. “I just need to help him he is my farther after all and if I don’t do something to help. He has too much to lose and his new son isn’t any help anyway.”

“Would he help you?”

“My relationship with my dad isn’t any of your business. You’re here to help. Ie said it before I don’t need your help. You offered so I agreed. So just leave!” He swung the heavy door open and tutted as he looked away from me. That was this conversation over. 

The door gave a gush of air as it closely followed me out. I was doing something wrong I knew it. Again, I took the route back to the queen vic not walking too far before I take a glance back to see if he had left. But the light glowed through the cracks of the wall.

“Who is it?” I jumped and almost screamed at the voice that hushed by the door I opened spoke to me

“What do you mean who? I was going for a walk. I may not be here any longer so taking it all in.” I lied I had gotten used to it while living here but that never meant I was the best at doing it. You could see through me like paper to light.

“You know what halfway. I will find out if you keep lying to me. See us lesbians have secret powers that you don’t even know.” Tina stood close to me and raised on to her tippy toes to get to a somewhat same height as me. Was this a threat she was throwing at me?

She laughed as she skipped back up the stairs but before she was completely out of sight she turned and brought to fingers to her eyes then rapidly changed it so only one was pointing at me throwing me a glaring look for it to only burst a happy smile.

Tina had now put herself on the list of who scared me in Walford.

“Okay. Have you got all your stuff? Got your bags, erm all that you need…” Mick was scurrying around as Tina sat the far end of the bar unfazed by the strange rushing that we glanced strangely from a far. What I hadn’t expected was for Mick to be like that to worry if she had had everything. I had learned the ex girlfriend was from a while back and they were talking again. 

In all the fast haze there was some good news. I had found a place to stay. That didn’t mean it was cheap. I had called jay asking about the vacant flat above the funeral parlour but learned it was sold separate causing a day off to be a day on google and ringing any number that would answer that the flat was published on. I was annoyed that money had to do with it. But was dodgy money worth it? This battle that I had been fighting in my head wasn’t the best it was endless yes and no. There were some good pros but a Mitchel. What if I end up on their list to find next? By the endless boxes and bubble wrap everywhere also with the stupidly placed things swung the why not factor into this. I was reading again the asked price also the details about the flat and a new up do is what needed. 

“One beer please.” His voice called out from the side. 

I stared as he looked back to what seems a guilt in his eyes that instantly changed to a much more blank poker face. As I pushed my pieces aside while flipping them, I silently poured him a drink. 

“£3.12,” I replied as bluntly as he said.

I could feel Tina’s overlooking glare as I forced my self not to look over. She has all these suspicions about people. She also does images herself as a little Cupid and thinks she pulls the strings and. Poof. 

Okay sometimes it works but I never tell her that.

“Hello?” 

“Pardon, sorry”

“I asked if you thought anymore. Okay I was wrong I do need help. I just don’t want to see my dad hurt. And by the looks you do too. It’s a win win.” He whispered his plead.

“See Ben…”

“Okay Callum, I’m off now. You better be good.” Tina strolled over and squeezed me into a hug. Before she let go she whispered into my ear.

I nodded and watched her walk out.

“Okay.” I slide across my pages that had the flat details on. “When are we going.” 

This was boring. We sat in silence. I had finished a shift and Ben had done more digging. He had found the surname of the culprit and a clearer image. They were slim and had brown hair. More and more details were being told but I didn’t know who by. I didn’t know if I wanted to know really. I kept looking at the photo Ben had given me that it was becoming familiar to me but seemed an awfully bit too familiar like I had seen the face before.

The radio crackled out some old song that BBC had on a playlist. I wanted to turn it off the crackle had been driving me mad. Becoming completely insane.

“I still think it’s a girl. And I feel like I could prove you wrong.” I challenged

“And Callum I still think you are wrong. I just need you here to guard my back. You were in the army right?”

“Err. Yes. How did you know?” I was shocked. I had never told him nor any new people I spoke to.

“I deduced it.” He laughed like his joke was the world best joke ever told.

I paused for a second to glance at him. How could he know what indirection did I portray for him to find that out? “Well you ain’t Sherlock Holmes.”

“You thought it though.” He giggled. “No people in Walford talk and they talk a lot so you gotta be careful with what you say and to who.” 

“What have they said? No one has said much to me.” 

“Well that is a surprise.” 

Silence filled up the car again and I got back to thinking. I looked at the clock that beamed 7:30pm and I looked back at Ben who had his elbow on the edge of the door that was holding up his head with his palm. His eyes seemed dull and quite far away like he was deep in thought.

“You’re a nerd right” I spoke without realising and placed a hand over my mouth in shock. 

“Hey!” He started to laugh. “I’m not a nerd.”

“Mate you just laughed at a Sherlock joke that wasn’t even funny.”

“Because I am hilarious, and you know that for a fact that I am.” 

“I just laughed out of politeness.” He poked my arm then looked me in the eyes. We were staring for what it seems like ages. Forever.

What pulled us out was bens ring tone exploding from his trousers and I shook my head as he looked at the caller.

“Hey dad.”

“Yeah I’m here.”

“Nah, nah it’s cool dad.”

“Yes… no… no… I think I gave it to Sharon, or maybe mum.”

“No not maybe I kn…” 

The conversation continued with almost quite sighs that intertwined a yes or a no and sometimes a grunt. Phil on the other side seemed aggravated. He pulled it away from his ear and just looked passed me as if he could see straight through me. I played with the strand at the bottom of my jumper. It was hot when we left but the temperature soon dropped as we sat there idling the house ahead.

“I bet you’re a nerd too.” He was finished from his phone call and I hadn’t noticed. I laughed as we shared a glance once again. He seemed soft this time. Was he just trying to lure me in and strike at the right time?

10:30pm.

No movement. Nothing. Not even a slight sound. This now started to feel like a game. I had accidentally fallen asleep while he was explaining small details he had been given and found by himself.

The reason it felt like a game was the one solid clue Ben had given me. ‘See, the thing is there is others looking around for this person. That is how I got the photos. You talk to people. You get answers.”

Clearly a game. And Ben and I had walked right into it. Well who ever this person is they must be really special if we weren’t the only ones looking.

“Wait how is me being in the army gonna help. We ain’t gonna capture this person are we?”

“Umm. No not exactly. We had a section to look that were close by to us and report back.”

“Phil couldn’t do this?” 

“Short attention span.”

“Oh okay. Okay. So, what if we get it wrong and this isn’t who is in the phot or the photo is wrong. Then what will happen?” 

“We just pray it won’t be wrong.”

“Why have people said not to trust you?”

“What?” Shit. I was getting tired and not really comprehending words. This was all pathetic. We didn’t know where this person was. And I could be in bed asleep by now. 

“Erm… Sorry. I shouldn’t have intruded it’s no…”

“I’ve done bad things. Real bad things.” He looked at me then back down to his hand. “And through it all I lost the one thing truly special to me. See I got it burnt off and thought It was the best idea. A great way to get over. It was one drunken choice and I… it still just.” He rubbed as hard as he could against his eyes. Laughing as a few tears fell onto his shirt. I had a strong feeling I had to reach out and touch him like I had to comfort him.

So, I did.

I placed a hand behind his neck and tried to sooth him as he had his head hung low. I repeated it’s okay as he shook me off lightly.

“Sorry about that. Not how I normally am.”

Ding.  
Ding  
Ding… Scrumptious yeah!  
Ding.

This was stupid. The night had been on a rollercoaster of emotions and now his phone was driving me mad. I. Not a man who got annoyed easily and just sitting here was boring, but the sounds were driving me mad. Previously there was thick tension in the air; sharing emotions that grew what was there more. Well that quickly diminished as Candy Crush Saga (TM) now filled that what was slowly becoming a comfortable void now with high pitched dings and an over sexualised voice congratulating you with oohs and yeah!

“Hey, could you please put that on silent. Or something it’s quite… wait Ben. Ben!”

I stopped halfway through and hit his arm to gain his attention; but becoming so engrossed into the bright colours granted me a grunt from him.

I looked over at what had caught my eye just by one of the doors to the left of me the figure from the picture and my blood started flowing. This could be it; this is it finally getting my own place and not in the vic no longer. As they hovered around the doorway they became more familiar and not just from the picture. No, it couldn’t be. It…

“Oh, shit Callum they are looking. They need to go in so we can call.” Ben spoke and to what it seemed looked for a distraction that bid us to look away.

The mixture of adrenaline and tiredness caused me to over think anything until it all just stopped in one motion.

Ben had lent over and kissed me. Kissed.

Me.

I didn’t know what to do. I had never spoke about my past relations with anyone but here I felt like I had too; but at the same time, I was frozen again. Paralysed by Ben himself.

He held my face with one hand and grabbed the back of my neck with another really holding me tight. The immediate response was to just close my eyes and kiss back.

If the emotions weren’t running haywire I may have thought differently to kiss him back, but I couldn’t help my self.

Forever it had felt like as he slowly pulled away. I didn’t dare move a muscle Incase how I responded was wrong. Like the inside control wasn’t what I was supposed to do.

I went for it and opened my eyes. He stared back into my eyes as his blue eyes were blown. Stunned we both were Ben coughed and shook his head to what I assume to clear his mind.

“Im gonna quickly call the dude. He shouldn’t be long. But I think it’s working as the strong guys are getting them out and we must. Wait for the money.” Ben had trailed off as all effort had been washed out, but his gaze didn’t drop until he swung his legs out of the car and spoke outside.

Shit. Had what I done was wrong. Everything was a mess. 

Ben hadn’t stepped back into the car as a black Volkswagen had pulled up near the house and minuets later the culprit was there outside being pulled out without much of a struggle. I didn’t want to intervene, but Ben had started to walk closer as another car had pulled by.

It was a woman. I called it but not just anyone. My niece. What had she done now to get into trouble? Should I help and get her out of this. I needed to speaker her for Stuart. He wasn’t the best but family stick together right.

“Zara. Zara what have you done?” I stood by Ben as he wasn’t that close but close enough. She was a menace but why would she stoop so low for money. But weren’t I down to her level. It was baffling to see that what I once innocent little girl having to beg for money from the worst people in the east of London. “Stu couldn’t help?”

“Like he was ever gonna help me. The pathetic man.” She agreed to follow into new car that had arrived. “Callum! I don’t want you or his help. Just leave me alone like the years before.”

It stung. Family helped. I saw her walk off as a brown envelope was given to Ben. As he stood counting I slumbered back to the car. This isn’t how it was supposed to be. I didn’t even think we would find anyone. I texted Stewart a small and simple text that foundation be followed up with questions.

Callum:  
Hey bruv, just spoke Zara she didn’t look too good. Think you should send her a text.  
-02.57

************

The carters were out, and the Mitchell’s were in and I had finally got the keys to my own place. Yes, above the funeral parlour but Jay did say if I wanted to work for him and the Vic I could earn some more money I can. It seemed to become a bit better now and life was finally going my way. It had been almost a week and the carters had to extend their stay as complications with moving but everything was going into motion now.

Also, within that week I hadn’t seen Ben once. Not just passing on the street or in the Queen Vic. I also had Lexi come over and say hello to me as she remembered I agreed with her and the colour pink.

I held my new keys in my hands happy of how it had turned around. I nodded to Tracy and Sharon down the other end of the bar as I collected my coat just before I signed out and checked my time for tomorrow happy I got a decent lie in. I chuckled to my self as I said bye.

I thought I would go out of my way and take the long route. Where all the history laid cracked and smudged onto the walls with as I can see now corrosion and discolouration to time spent on the vandalisation; but as I walked round I was stopped in my tracks.

Ben was stood outside of the funeral parlour. I knew today it was closed and jay was away with Lola and Lexi as she told me as well.

“Hey. Can I help?”

That smirk that had once plagued every memory of him had been changed to the closeness of the car and how after I had realised how soft his lips were.

“Yes. Yes, you definitely can?” He erupted with a genuine laugh that caused me to follow with him. The gaze we held was strong like that kiss had ignited the fuel that swam between us.

“Would you like to come up for something to drink?”

“I would love to.”


End file.
